


Written in Another Key

by Kaz



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz/pseuds/Kaz
Summary: When Menolly, newest Master of the Harper Hall, visits Igen before a Gather she only wants to make certain Robinton obeys Healer's orders in order to recover from a protracted illness. A stolen relic makes this more difficult, but Menolly is sure she is up to the task of solving the mystery while preventing Robinton from getting too involved.





	Written in Another Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



The heat of Igen was like a physical blow after the absolute cold of _between,_ never to mention the cold snap that had been keeping the Harper Hall girded in white for sevendays. The weyr had been happy for it, D'vero had told Menolly while his dragon winged his way into the skies, with the temperatures so low that Thread had frozen into crackdust the last two Falls. Menolly could understand that perspective, but not share it. Not after winter's last gasp had sent illness racing through the Hall.

It had spread like Thread in crops among the apprentices, but those were healthy youngsters and all had recovered quickly. The bigger problems had come when the illness reached the journeymen...

The masters.

"Come on. Tavuth wants us off his back so he can go lie in the sun." A rumble underneath her underscored D'vero's words. "Lazybones." The bluerider's voice was affectionate.

Her own Lazybones, along with all her fire-lizards save Beauty, had already found themselves a spot in full sunshine. It seemed fire-lizards and dragons alike shared Menolly's opinion of the cold.

"Well, let's not keep him from his well-earned rest," Menolly responded, grabbing the riding straps and letting herself drop down from the dragon's back.

Robinton followed, movements stiff but certain. "Ah, the heat does a man good. I already feel twenty years younger."

It was true there was more colour in his cheeks than she'd seen in a while. Zair seemed to have winged away to join Menolly's flock, as well – a good sign, when one considered the concerned hovering the fire-lizard had engaged in before. All the same... "Master, I hope you're not insinuating you plan to ignore Silvina and Master Oldive's instructions."

The two had been very clear on what the man would need to do, and in particular refrain from doing, in order to recover fully from his illness. Knowing him, Menolly had committed the list to memory.

Robinton clutched the front of his tunic. "Perish the thought! Disobey Silvina? I wouldn't dare."

"Of course not." Menolly infused her voice with as much skepticism as it could hold. Thanks to years of vocal training, this was quite a large amount – Robinton looked rather injured to be on the receiving end.

"Ah, Master Robinton! Journeyman Menolly! I'm so glad you're here."

The two of them turned, Menolly blinking in surprise. That was definitely Lady Holder Doris approaching. But why should the Lady Holder be coming to meet them still in the courtyard, when she must be besieged with duties for the upcoming Gather? And why did the stately woman look so relieved?

It turned out Robinton's attention had been caught by something else. "A pleasure to see you as always, of course, Lady Doris. But you should know it's Master Menolly now, not Journeyman."

"Really?" A smile spread across the woman's face, lighting up her countenance. "My congratulations, Master Menolly! Please forgive me for the mistake."

Menolly fought down her blush, silently cursing her pale complexion. There was no reason to act embarrassed, she told herself sternly. Even sour old Morshall had admitted she'd earned her walk to the Master's table fair and square.

"Thank you, Lady Doris," she said once she was certain of her composure. "It's a very recent development, there's no reason you would have heard." She paused.

The woman was turned towards the two of them, giving every impression of paying full attention to her guests. However, Menolly couldn't help but notice the way her fingers fluttered at her sides. A nervous habit, one she'd never seen in the elegant Lady of Igen before.

"Please forgive my forwardness," she said, "but was there anything in particular you wanted to speak to us about?"

She could feel Robinton shift at her side, like a fire-lizard spotting a tunnel-snake.

Surprise flitted over the Lady Holder's face, so quickly Menolly might have missed it if she hadn't been looking for it. "As a matter of fact, yes." A split second of hesitation. "If you would follow me?"

 

* * *

 

Lady Doris led them into the Hold, Menolly and Robinton exchanging glances as they passed into the Lord Holder's private quarters.

 Like his lady, Lord Laudey bore an air of fragile, false calm. In his case, his fire-lizards gave the game away – a bronze and a brown, both of whose eyes were rapidly whirling with the yellow of anxiety. Menolly, who'd now spent half her life having her every emotion broadcast to the world by the tiny creatures, sympathised.

"Master Robinton, Jou... Master," Laudey corrected himself after a glance at her knots, "Menolly. Thank you so much for coming. I have a... problem I could use your help with."

"Oh?"

Perhaps Igen could help her Master recover in more ways than simply the climate, Menolly thought. Robinton's curiosity had been well and truly woken, and she could feel energy coming off him in a way she hadn't since Turn's End.

"It requires discretion."

Standing a little behind him, Menolly could see Robinton's back stiffen. "I'll let you know that Master Menolly has my complete confidence."

"Wha- oh, no! My apologies, Master Menolly, I did not intend that implication." Laudey glanced at Menolly. She nodded her acceptance of his apology, touched despite herself by Robinton's fierce defense. "I simply wanted to stress that this is a matter that could cause significant embarrassment to the Hold if it is not solved soon. I would be deeply grateful for both of your insight on the matter."

"We are, of course, at your disposal."

Tension went out of Laudey's shoulders. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, this will be something of a story, and I will not ask you to stay standing for it..."

Judging by the Lord Holder's glance at Robinton, he'd spotted that the Masterharper was not in the best of health. Or perhaps he'd been told – after all, it wasn't typical for Gather guests to arrive a-dragonback days in advance of the actual Gather.

"Two seven-days ago," Laudey continued when they were seated around the round table in the center of the room, "there was a rockfall in one of the old sections of the Hold which opened a chamber we hadn't seen before. Most of the contents were long dust, but there was something... a sheaf of thin leaves covered in writing, like hides but far thinner and of a material none I showed it to recognised, still perfectly preserved. The language is very, very old, but from what I could understand and some pictures, it talks about Thread and the Red Star."

A hiss as Robinton sucked in a breath of air.

"I contacted F'lar and Lessa immediately, of course. They're going to be here for the Gather and sent word that they'd like to see the relic then. I decided to store it in a storage room in my family's rooms until then. This morning, when I went to check on it the relic was gone."

"Harpers are renowned around Pern for their insight into matters like these, and you moreso than any, Master Robinton," Lady Doris added in what Menolly thought an excess of flattery. "We would be very grateful for any assistance you might be able to offer in finding the culprit and retrieving the relic."

Robinton and Menolly exchanged glances.

"May we have a moment to discuss?"

 

* * *

 

"So," Robinton said once they were alone. The glows in the room were fresh, giving enough light to make it clear his eyes were sparkling. Menolly noted this fact with deep misgiving.

"My dear Menolly," he went on, "it seems we have a mystery to solve! We must inspect the scene, gather our suspects to question them-"

"-or rather, _I_ will be doing most of that," Menolly interrupted. "Seeing as Silvina would stake me out in Fall if I allowed you to overexert yourself."

Robinton shot her a reproving look. Apprentice Menolly, newly come from Half-Circle and deeply uncertain of her worth, would have quailed under it. Master Menolly, secure in her new rank and with Turns' worth of experience Harpering under some quite adverse circumstances, held firm.

Apparently realising this, Robinton switched tactics. "Are you sure? It's a tricky business, an investigation like this. It can be dangerous, too, if our thief is desperate."

"You do realise I was as involved as Talmor with that matter in Tillek last summer? Came out of it better than he did, too." Despite herself, Menolly felt annoyance rise in her at her Master's skepticism. She kept it out of her voice, but Beauty picked up on it. The fire-lizard shifted on her shoulder, tail tightening around Menolly's neck, and hissed.

For a moment, Robinton looked taken aback, then his expression cleared. "My apologies, Menolly. I don't mean to cast doubt on your abilities." He stepped forward to squeeze her unoccupied shoulder. His hand was large and warm, and Menolly could feel herself relax. "I simply worry... but of course you know what you're doing."

"So, you'll agree to let me handle the investigation?" she probed.

He gave her a wry smile. "I suppose I must, no? After all, as you have pointed out yourself, you've been trained well for it... and it would be remarkably ungallant of me to leave you to Silvina's tender mercies."

She could be generous in victory. "If it helps, I'd welcome your assistance whenever it isn't too much of a strain. For instance, why don't we have a look at the scene of the crime?"

 

* * *

 

Unusually enough, the rooms for the Lord Holder of Igen and his family weren't located deep inside the cliffs. Instead, they were high in the hold, near the fire-heights with small windows peering down into the courtyard.

"My ancestors didn't believe in hiding themselves away from Thread," Lord Laudey explained with dignity.

The relic had been in a small, unused room at the very end of the private quarters. It, too, had a window, its shutters open. Lady Doris frowned even as Master Robinton leaned out.

"They were closed before, I'll swear to it. Thread's not due for another seven-day after the Gather, but there's no point in taking risks."

"I believe you," Robinton said, retreating from the window. "That's quite the drop you have, there. Not an easy climb, to say the least."

Menolly looked out herself and suppressed a shudder. The people bustling below looked tiny from this height, and the cliff was close to vertical. She wouldn't have liked to try it, that was for certain.

"Climb?" Doris looked startled. "You don't think..."

"I'm not thinking anything, my dear! I'm gathering evidence. Menolly will be doing my thinking for me, won't you, Menolly?"

Menolly squashed the retort of _just like every day, then, Master?_ before it could leave her tongue. Master Robinton would be amused. Lady Doris, most likely less so.

"Who all would have access to this room?" she asked instead.

"Well – myself and Laudey. Our children. The drudges. Our headwoman, Veria, at need."

"And the relic was stored here?" She nodded at the heavy wooden chest, its iron-bound lid gaping open.

"Yes. Laudey locked it, usually, but... the last time he was here before the theft, he was called away abruptly – a matter to do with our daughter. He's not sure he remembered."

Menolly was about to inquire into the matter with the daugher when a faint voice called from outside.

"Lady Doris? Lady Doris, the wine shipment is here!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Menolly saw Robinton perk up. "Not-"

Despite the situation, Lady Doris smiled. "There may be some cases of Benden Red for our Masterharper. Now," she continued, "I apologise – duty calls. If you have further questions for myself or Laudy, Veria will know where to find us. For now, I will leave you to your investigations."

After she'd departed, Menolly and Robinton looked at each other.

Years of working closely with the man meant Menolly could follow his thoughts. "You're thinking the drudges."

"So I am. No one pays attention to a drudge, it's an excellent way to get around unnoticed." His lips pulled into a mischievous grin, one that reminded Menolly of no one and nothing so much as Piemur. "I made use of that fact quite a few times, when I was younger."

Menolly nodded, humming under her breath. Something about the mystery was itching at her, drawing forth words, melody-

She pushed the nascent song into the back of her mind. This was definitely not the time.

"It's hard to see how else they could have gotten at the thing. No one who wasn't supposed to be in the wing would have gotten near it, and although the open window is a puzzle I don't think it's likely they climbed all the way up here."

"Well-"

Robinton was interrupted by three shapes darting through the open window. They split there, Zair winging his way over to Robinton, Diver settling himself on the night-stand with a cheep while Brownie perched on a shelf. Diver radiated smugness, and Menolly caught the faint image of a strange bronze falling behind him in flight.

"Making friends, I see," she told the fire-lizard drily. Diver snorted in response.

"Now that's a thought. Assuming the trunk was left unlocked, could someone have trained a fire-lizard to retrieve the relic? You wouldn't need a visualisation, since the window was open."

Menolly frowned. "I'll ask Beauty, she's the largest."

It took a little flattery, but eventually Beauty agreed to do Menolly's bidding. By the time the rest of her fair had made their way inside, Menolly and Robinton had worked out that although the window could be opened by an enterprising fire-lizard, the lid of the trunk the relic had been stored inside was too heavy for Beauty to lift.

Leaving them with their previous suspects.

"This," Robinton announced, "would be an excellent time to go listen in case there are any loose lips nearby, ideally in disguise-"

"Don't you dare. Silvina would have my head."

The man drooped. "This benighted illness."

Of course, Menolly thought, Master Robinton himself was also unlikely to manage as he had in his younger days. Even if there were not his lingering weakness to account for, he was now too old to easily pass as a drudge, never to mention that Zair was hard to dissuade from following him about and fire-lizards attracted attention at the best of times. The days of sneaking into a Hold in disguise were past him.

Menolly loved the man too much to give voice to that thought. Instead, she said, "It's a pity we don't have any specialised investigators at the Hall, these days. I remember Sebell mentioning there used to be some?"

Robinton heaved a sigh. "We did indeed – but the last retired not long before you came to the Hall. I've kept my eye out, but no one has quite panned out. Sebell is doing more and more teaching work, and Piemur ended up in Southern. And your skills lie elsewhere, my dear."

Menolly couldn't really argue that. Never to mention that even if she _had_ been inclined to go sneaking about, she had even less chance of going unnoticed than Master Robinton. She was tall for a woman, her hair caught the eye, and if Zair drew attention then the less said the better about her fair.

Still...

"It seems we should do something about that. For better or worse, the world looks to the Harper Hall for matters like this."

She could add _training investigators_ under _recruiting more female apprentices_ to the list of changes she'd like to see in the Hall. Now that she had a Master's rank, she might have more luck making them.

Judging by the glance Robinton shot her, he could guess what was going through her head. "I do agree, you know that. And it would be a boon to have another Master pushing for changes in our recruitment – it is too easy for me to become distracted by other things. But nevertheless, we remain at something of an impasse in this current occasion."

Menolly felt her lips curve into a smile. "Oh, I don't know, Master. Stealth and disguise may not be one of my strengths, but all there's more than one way to gut a fish, after all. And I have some ideas."

 

* * *

 

Headwoman Veria looked nothing like Silvina, boasting a far broader build along with the brown skin and curly black hair common among Igen natives. That was, there was no resemblance as far as the outward appearance went. She did, however, share Silvina's air of brisk, faintly terrifying competence. It was something of a commonality among the Headwomen Menolly had met thus far, bringing her to wonder whether it was a prerequisite for or consequence of the job.

"Nine, really?"

As the Turns passed, fire-lizards had become more and more common in the Holds. At times like this, it was a real relief. No more did Menolly have to explain a fire-lizard's diet to kitchen staff peering at her suspiciously – there were enough of the little creatures in Igen that the Headwoman was familiar with what was required.

Even if the amount still seemed to take her aback.

"And one belonging to Masterharper Robinton. Ten in total. All full-grown."

"I'll send a drudge with scraps for them every morning." Veria shook her head. "Don't think I've ever met a man or woman sporting nine. Some truth to that song, then, I take it?"

By now, the way the tune that came from a flight of fancy at the age of fifteen Turns was known the length and breadth of Pern was familiar, if still frightening when she thought on it too long. "Entirely true, except for the identity of the one who Impressed them."

"Well, if that doesn't beat all..."

By now, Manora or Silvina would have chased her out of their kitchen. Menolly suspected the fact that Veria hadn't had something to do with her being the famous Journeyman – Master, now – Menolly. It was something she could capitalise on.

"My thanks for your assistance," she said now. "Especially as you must be very busy, before the new Gather."

"We can manage." Judging by Veria's frown, Menolly had managed to injure her professional pride. "Gather, wedding, Fall, Conclave... 's part of the job. My crew knows how to handle it." A sigh. "Even if we are short-handed right now."

Menolly was glad Beauty was off trying to bully the Hold fire-lizards into submission. This way, Menolly could hide the sudden sharp edge of her interest, with no fire-lizard coming to attention on her shoulder to give the game away. "Oh?"

"Sharding fool thing, 'twas – one of my drudges up and quit, just yesterday. Only took 'im on a month ago, too!" Veria sniffed. "See if you see me giving a sob-story a chance, after this."

Well, well. Wasn't that suspicious timing.

"Now I've my daughter covering his duties, though she curses me out like anything for landing her with the cleaning of not just the guest chambers, but the family's rooms as well."

A drudge mysteriously vanished only the day after the theft, one who'd had access to the chambers where the relic had been stored.

Menolly had her first suspect. Time to see if there were more.

"Are there many guests already here?"

Veria gave her a look that said Menolly wasn't as subtle as she'd like to be, but answered all the same. "A few. You and the Masterharper, of course. Then there's a troupe of acrobats, arrived three days ago. Pretty close-mouthed about why they left their previous Hold, too. If it'd been up to me, they'd have been out on their ear, but Lord Laudey is a soft touch and that scamp Rildesy begged and begged for them to stay."

Menolly remembered the small window, overlooking a sheer drop, the one both she and Robinton had dismissed. All the same, for someone with training, someone who relied on skills such as that to make their living... it might have been possible.

And the window had, after all, been open.

She realised that Veria was looking at her with a steady gaze reminiscent of Manora of Benden, one that seemed to go straight through her. "I don't suppose you'd like to hear about the other guests, Master Menolly?"

Lady Doris had said she'd kept the theft secret. Somehow, Menolly doubted she'd succeeded entirely. Headwomen, in her experience, simply knew this sort of thing.

"Please," she said, giving the other woman a respectful nod. "Do tell me about them."

 

* * *

 

"Menolly! It's wonderful to see you! Here, sit down-"

Laughing, Menolly followed her friend's orders. Above her, Auntie One and Auntie Two flitted around Audiva's Chirp, the three green fire-lizards renewing their acquaintance. "It's good to see you too, Audiva! I could hardly believe it when Headwoman Veria said you were here – arranging some fostering, she said?"

Audiva smiled mischievously, her cheeks dimpling. For a moment, she looked like the girl Menolly had first met, who'd had enough kindness in her heart to welcome an awkward, uncertain new apprentice to the Hall despite the others' bullying. "Well, let no one say you don't have a Harper's vices to go with a Harper's skills – nosiness, of course, being the first and foremost. Yes – Divenna is old enough now, and it'll be good for her to experience a Hold that isn't ours. Not everyone wants to foster girls, of course, but Doris has a daughter herself she'd like to see fostered out. It seems a fair exchange."

"I can't believe Divenna is old enough to leave home already," Menolly admitted. "It feels like only yesterday that she was toddling her way into my advanced classes."

Her fourth posting as a journeyman had been in Audiva's Three Creeks Hold. Menolly still suspected Robinton of having arranged it intentionally, as apology for and recovery from the disaster that had been her _third_ posting, but had never been able to finagle a confession out of him.

"I know! Some part of me still expects to see a baby whenever I look at her. It's hard to let her go," Audiva confessed, "but I think it'll be good for her. Good for Rildesy – Doris' daughter – as well, from what I've seen of the girl. Though she doesn't like the idea right now, let me tell you! She's been running wild a little, in Igen."

And with that, they were getting closer to the information Menolly needed. "Have you had much to do with Lord Laudey and his family, then?"

"Mainly Doris and Rildesy. Why?" Audiva's eyes narrowed. "Is something going on?"

Sometimes, Menolly thought about the Harper her friend might have made, if things had been different. She wasn't particularly talented at music, true, but she wasn't bad either, and – as Menolly was proving right now – there were more roles a Harper could play than the obvious. Audiva would have made a spectacular investigator for the Hall, she was sure, with nothing getting past her.

Perhaps Robinton might have deflected with a laugh, perhaps Sebell might have lied, straight-faced, Piemur spun an outrageous tale. Menolly was written in another key.

"There is. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that, though."

Audiva accepted that with a nod. "Well then, just tell me what you need to know and I'll do my best to fill you in. I trust you, after all."

She would have to show her gratitude for that trust somehow... later. For now...

_Can you tell me anything about the drudge who cleaned your quarters until yesterday?_

The words caught on the tip of her tongue.

The drudge was suspicious, yes... but suspicious did not mean guilty. Menolly was very aware of Robinton looking over her shoulder. How embarrassing, should she fixate on one theory and wind up dismissing the true culprit as a result!

"First, I need to know about anyone who would have had access to the family's private rooms," Menolly said, then sat back and listened as Audiva began to talk.

The decision not to lead her proved to be a very wise one.

 

* * *

 

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where you're taking me?" Master Robinton's voice was light, whimsical. For all his complaints, that along with the sparkle in his eyes proved he was enjoying the mystery.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be patient, Master."

"That was never really one of my better skills." On any person less distinguished, Menolly would have called the facial expression a pout.

"Look at it this way. You trained me to be a Harper." The past tense felt surprisingly natural as it left her tongue. "How could I possibly pass up the chance at a dramatic revelation scene and still claim the training successful?"

A pause.

"You know, my dear, I can't actually argue with that."

They garnered some odd glances as they made their way up the stairs, but no one stopped them. Menolly wondered what the inhabitants of Igen thought about the fact that the Masterharper and his journey- his fellow Master had full access to the Lord Holder's rooms. No doubt scurrilous rumours were already making their way around. All in all, Menolly doubted they'd be able to keep the theft secret for much longer.

Thankfully, they wouldn't have to.

She could feel Robinton pause in surprise behind her when she didn't take them to the room at the end of the corridor. Instead, she turned to the first door on the right as she entered.

Menolly, known throughout Half-Circle as the foolish youngest daughter of Yanus with her head always in the clouds, quailed at the thought of not knocking. That was a small voice, though, easy to ignore in contrast with that of Menolly, youngest Master of the Harper Hall, and so she pushed the door open and went in.

The girl sitting beside the hearth jerked upright when they entered. "Who are-"

"It's Rildesy, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical. The girl was Lord Laudey writ in miniature, but with Lady Doris' curly hair and an angry glower all of her own.

Her eyes wandered from the girl around the room. It was richly furnished, reminding Menolly of the guest room she'd stayed in the first night in the Hall. It also bore definite signs of habitation. Menolly's gaze flitted over the untidy bedfurs, the clothes piled on the floor, the...

...the tapestry on one wall, with an odd bulge just visible from this angle.

Quick as thought, Beauty launched herself from Menolly's shoulder. The girl had just barely opened her mouth in protest when the fire-lizard had made her way to the wall, wings beating fiercely as she hovered in place, her claws reaching out to tug something flat and white out from behind the offending drapery.

"Careful, darling," Menolly said as she held out her hands. "That's a true relic of ancient times. Arnor will have our hides if it's damaged." Or, worse, depending on what was in the thing – Lessa might.

Beauty gave an indignant trill as she neatly deposited the rectangular object in Menolly's grasp. She, the queen told Menolly emphatically, was far too clever a fire-lizard to do any such thing. Menolly stroked her head-knob in apology.

"Well, then," Robinton said from behind her, tone stern but she could hear the amusement beneath. He definitely appreciated the dramatic unveiling scene, Menolly thought. "Would you like to tell us how you knew nothing of this, Lady Rildesy?"

That breathed life back into the frozen figure. For a moment, Menolly thought the girl was going to attempt it. Then she huffed and sat back.

"No. You caught me fair and square. I can be graceful in defeat."

And that _had_ to be straight from that silly song about the greennrider and the Holdless man that had made its way through the Hall last Turn. Menolly, who'd have been a rich woman had she earned a thirty-second every time someone asked her if she'd written it, had become heartily sick of the thing.

It seemed all three of them were playing from a score, here. The thought tickled something in the back of Menolly's mind.

"In that case, would you like to explain what you were doing?" Menolly asked.

"Indeed," Robinton chimed in from beside her. "I'm quite curious why you would steal an important relic from your own father, opening him up to embarrassment and ridicule, never to mention depriving the Weyrs of information that could be crucial in Weyrleader F'lar's quest to rid Pern of Thread."

The little chin went up. For a moment, Rildesy looked at her interrogators with her nose in the air, lips pressed together, defiance written into every line of her body. She looked like nothing so much as an apprentice caught in wrongdoing. Her time at the Hall meant Menolly's own reaction was almost instinctive: arms crossing, brows drawing together, the image of a stern journeyman or Master.

It worked. The girl drooped, then started to talk.

The plan too made the girl's youth obvious in its strange leaps of logic. Rildesy had not been happy when she was told she would be fostered out. This, Menolly gathered, had less to do with leaving home and more with the fact that she had visited Three Creeks Hold before and considered it unutterably boring. When all protests to her parents failed, she'd decided the best way to go about matters was to get herself taken on Search.

"A classic way of getting out of an unwanted situation." Robinton's voice was very dry. He, too, saw the song's influence.

"I admit I'd still like to hear you explain where stealing a relic comes into the picture," Menolly added. She'd managed to piece together the culprit of the theft, true, but the why still eluded her.

It was obvious, Rildesy explained with a disdainful sniff. Even after disguising herself as a boy, there was no guarantee a dragonrider would think her suitable. If she had some additional incentive...

"Wait. You were going to _bribe_ a dragonrider to take you to the Weyr?"

The little imp confirmed it, chin once more raised in proud defiance. It was clear she was expecting either awe or horror – she wilted a little when Robinton burst out laughing.

So much for the motive. The execution, however, made both the Harpers sit up.

She'd planned for the consequences surprisingly well, especially for a girl only ten Turns of age. She'd known the drudge Alanon had been dissatisfied in his role and goaded him into quitting in a huff and leaving the Hold in order to have a suitable suspect. The same reasoning lay behind her encouragement of the acrobat troupe and opening of the window. She'd pickpocketed (Menolly's eyebrows went up at that) the key to the chest from her father, having learned of the exact place the relic was being stored from eavesdropping on her parents. This had been after Harper Journeyman Merolis had been more close-lipped than she'd expected after she'd gotten him drunk.

Menolly was beginning to understand what Audiva had meant when she'd said Rildesy had been allowed to run a little wild. She trembled to think what Mavi or Yanus would have done to her if she'd allowed herself even a tenth of Rildesy's escapades.

"Well then," Robinton said mildly after the tale wound its way to a close. "I suppose the question remains what we should do with you."

Rildesy straightened. Her look of penitence was, Menolly decided, a little too artful to be real. "Do you really have to do something with me? I've learned my lesson, I promise."

"Oh?" Robinton said. "And how should we explain the sudden reappearance of the relic?" If she knew him just a little less well, Menolly would have thought he was contemplating the idea. As it was, she knew the truth of the matter was worse: Robinton was allowing his curiosity free reign. To add insult to injury, they were seated in such a way that there was no way for Menolly to kick him without the girl seeing.

"We-ell... _maybe_ Alanon tried to steal it, but the Lord Holder's daughter came just as he was leaving. He had to hide it behind the big shelf in the corridor quickly or else she'd have caught him with it. And _then_ she wanted to know what he was doing in the rooms when he'd said he was going to be leaving, and he never had a chance to come back for it."

"And no one searched the quarters, not until we questioned you. Plausible enough, I suppose. Which brings me to my next question – what are you planning to do, should we keep our silence? Will you go quietly to Three Creeks Hold?"

"Of course! I told you I'd learned my lesson, didn't I?"

The words were a little too quick, the tone of injured innocence was a little too strong. Menolly didn't bother holding back her snort. "Try again."

A long pause.

"...I promise that when I find a new plan to get out of it, this time it won't involve anything that might harm Pern as a whole?"

A rustle of cloth from beside her. Menolly would wager her treasured fire-lizard belt on the fact that Robinton just dropped his head into his hands.

On her part, Menolly was too occupied trying to keep a straight face to be able to speak.

"Really!" Rildesy protested.

Beside her, she could feel Robinton gather himself. It was slow enough that Menolly could tell he was uncertain of what to do next, unhappy with the idea of simply telling Lord Laudey and Lady Doris of their daughter's intransigence and leaving them to sort out discipline, but unable to think of a better alternative.

Unlike Menolly.

"Master, may I?"

A beat of expectant silence, like the conductor raising his hands for the cue.

"Of course, my dear." The words came smoothly, with no trace of hesitation or doubt. Despite her new rank, despite the Turns she'd gained since she came to the Hall, Menolly still revelled in each proof of Master Robinton's trust in her. She suspected this would never leave her.

But such thoughts were for a later date. For now, she had a girl who was too clever for her own good to take care of.

Clever had been the overwhelming consensus, when she became suspicious and began asking about the Lord Holder's family. Clever, with a quick wit and quicker tongue, and leaning heavily on both those things to get herself both into and out of trouble. The fostering had been the first time she hadn't been able to talk herself out of something, and the Hold had been waiting (rightfully) for the girl to do something drastic. Merolis especially had stressed those traits. When asked, he'd told her the girl was skilled enough musically as well, with a good sense of pitch, excellent memory and quick fingers on gitar, harp and flute.

Menolly thought she'd muddled her way through this particular investigation well enough, but her comments to Master Robinton stood: the Hall needed trained investigators again. And although Menolly's own natural talents might not lie in that direction, she could see potential when it was in front of her.

"Tell me, Rildesy. How would you like to become a Harper apprentice?"

 

* * *

 

Menolly ducked into the tent, blood still fizzing. One would think it should be too familiar to be exciting anymore, but playing for a Gather audience still gave her a rush.

"Excellent as usual, Menolly."

Robinton, too, had gained vitality at the Gather, even if thanks to Healer's orders not to exert himself he had not performed. The smiling, dynamic man who greeted her was a far cry from the pale wraith he'd been several sevendays ago, and Menolly thought that upon their return he would once again be well-equipped to keep the Hall in order.

Newest apprentices included.

"You didn't perform your newest song, I noticed?"

Menolly sighed. "It's not quite ready. Something isn't right about the last phrase of the refrain, but I haven't been able to put my finger on what so far."

Robinton nodded. A few Turns ago, he might have offered to go over it with her. His silence now spoke of trust – trust that she knew her craft well enough to fix the matter on her own, and trust that if she did want his help, she'd ask for it.

"Besides, I'm still looking for a name. I'm not calling it _Ballad of the Investigator._ "

Robinton laughed. Then he stopped, frowning. "Say, thinking on that mess, you never mentioned – how _did_ you work out it was Rildesy?"

"More of a hunch than anything else," Menolly admitted. "Audiva told me that she'd fought against the fostering with everything she had, then suddenly became meek just before the theft. And Chirp thought she was feeling very smug. Audiva thought she might be planning to run away, which I suppose was accurate enough, but not giving her quite enough credit for grandiose thinking... anyway, the timing was suspicious enough that I wanted to chase up on it. I _do_ hope she's settling in all right at the Hall, and not causing trouble."

"The Hall survived Piemur, I think it'll be fine."

Menolly wasn't sure what expression was on her face as a horrible thought went through her head. "Imagine if they ever _meet._ "

"That," Robinton said after a moment of shocked silence, "was an idea I did not need, did not want, and will now endeavour to drive out through the judicious application of wine." The wine shipment had indeed contained Benden red, to Robinton's clear delight. "You're welcome to join me. It's good to wet your throat after a performance, any Healer will tell you."

Menolly took a seat across from him, accepting the goblet with a nod of thanks. "Here's to a successful Gather, then."

"To a successful Gather, and the Hall's newest apprentice," Robinton added to the toast.

The rich flavour exploded on Menolly's tongue as she took a sip. She still preferred redfruit juice to wine most days, but it was impossible to associate as closely with Robinton as she did and not gain something of a discerning palate.

Across from her, Robinton had closed his eyes as he savoured the drink. He opened them again now, gaze fixed on Menolly. There was something considering in it.

"I owe you an apology. I was doubtful of your ability to solve the mystery, and I shouldn't have been. You handled it marvellously."

He stopped, but something about the quality of the silence told Menolly he hadn't finished yet. She waited.

"I admit that although I have used you as my eyes and ears before, nevertheless I... have not considered you for certain roles which would require a broader range of abilities than the musical. I'm now wondering if that was a mistake, and if I have been underestimating you."

Trained Harper that she was, Menolly could read between the lines:

He was wondering if he should be considering her as a candidate for his successor.

Menolly took a second long drink of the wine as she thought, then put the goblet down.

"I thank you for the thought, but I don't think so. This was an... interesting experience, but it's not where my skills lie, or what I enjoy doing. Besides, I think you have someone else who could fulfill those roles already, Master."

Sebell, she thought, was welcome to the headaches that would come with being head of the Harper Hall. She was more than happy in her role as a simple Master, perhaps taking over from Domick as Master Composer one day, occasionally taking on more interesting missions for the Masterharper but not, thank the First Egg, in charge of organising them.

Warmth enveloped her hand, Robinton clasping it in a gentle grip.

"I'm glad to hear it, Menolly. And, just so you know – I am more than happy for my fellow Masters to call me Robinton."

Outside, the music changed, Merolis striking up a quick dance tune that made the blood pound and feet twitch in an urge to follow it.

"You know, I really do feel much better than when we arrived. And we shouldn't abandon Merolis. What do you say to a dance, Menolly?"

She should almost certainly say no. But Robinton was looking at her winsomely, fingers still wrapped around hers.

"All right... Robinton." The name felt strange on her lips, but strange in a good way, one that spoke of the way their relationship might change and grow over the Turns to come. "But just one, or Silvina will have my head."

Robinton smiled at her, blindingly bright, and for a moment Menolly felt like the girl in Benden Weyr again, swept off her feet – quite literally – by the Masterharper. "Come on then," he said, standing, and tugged her out of the tent and into the light and life of the Gather.

Then as now, Menolly could only follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, salable_mystic! I hope you like the fic and it has enough Menolly and Robinton interaction for your taste. Writing adult, mature, confident Menolly was fun, and although I personally don't go for a romantic interpretation on Robinton and Menolly's relationship I did my best to leave open the possibility for future developments in that direction.
> 
> I realised after writing this that I've played a little fast and loose with the timeline here – I imagined Menolly as around late twenties here but apparently Robinton would already have been retired by then. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much.


End file.
